<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>neighbors by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394186">neighbors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Neighbor Tommy, Platonic Relationships, Reader Insert, Streaming, TommyInnit - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform, y/n, yes this is another reader insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were neighbors with the very loud Tommyinnit. You had to live with his loud yelling and screaming at ungodly hours but at least you could climb onto his roof.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None, People can be close and not be dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>neighbors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think I just need to emphasize the fact that this is NOT romantic. Im just lonely and want a friendship with Tommy. That's it.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/anonymousbobatea">wattpad link.</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A loud scream is heard from Y/N’s neighbor’s house and you roll your eyes at your friend’s antics. You remove your ear buds and place it down on your desk, pausing your music in the process. You walk over to the window in your window that was facing Tommy’s room to see that he was sitting next to it with his head set on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grab your phone and check Twitch, seeing that he was live streaming. You click on it to see that he was playing FNAF. You look out your window again to see that Tommy was too focused on the game to even look over at you. A thought comes to your head and you smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing a random hoodie, you put it on and open up your window. It’s a little chilly as you climb out of the window and onto your roof. You close the window behind you, not all the way so you don’t get locked out, and you walk over to the gap between the two houses. You walk over to the front of your roof and climb into the tree that stood in between the two houses. You crawl through and hop off the tree, landing on Tommy’s roof. You walk back and reach Tommy’s window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pull out your phone again to see that Tommy had just run out of battery and the lights in the restaurant were all out. You look up to see that Tommy was slowly inching away from the screen. You snort softly and wait for the right moment. You watch as Tommy gets jumpscared by Freddy and he shrieks. He falls back onto his chair and covers his face with his hands, sighing out in defeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking this as the time to finally scare him, you knock on his window. He jolts and you watch as he swings his head quickly over to the window. He screams and you burst out into laughter. You watch as Tommy looks over to his monitors and presses a button, probably muting himself. You push open the window and fall onto his bed which was right under the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a scaredy cat!” You laugh out loud, moving away when he tries to tackle you. You cackle and start running for the door. You look over at the monitors to see that you were on the camera. You give the camera a big wave before booking it out of the room, Tommy running after you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You somehow make it back to your house, slamming the door in Tommy’s face. You hear him yell out and you cackle. You make your way back upstairs, giggling to yourself. You settle back into your desk and you pull up the stream on your laptop. You watch as Tommy comes back to the desk and plops down onto his chair. He unmutes himself and clicks away from the FNAF screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that everyone. My dumbass neighbor decided to scare me. Fuck you Y/N!” He yells, turning away from the screen. You turn back to your window and stick up a middle finger to him. You hear him gasp and he looks over at his stream. “They just stuck the middle finger at me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of his stream was just him chatting with his chat, no longer in the mood to finish the game. You sigh and you send him a text. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom tom, do you want me to finish the game for you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look back up to the stream to see that he was looking down at his phone. “It looks like Y/N wants to finish the game for me. Chat, should they?” You look over at the chat to see that everyone was spamming a big yes. He shrugs and pulls open his window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get in here bitch!” You scoff and close the stream on your laptop. You climb out of the window again and go the same way that you did earlier. You walk over to his window and climb in. “I can’t believe you’re too scared to even finish the game.” You say to him as you walk over to the desk. He scoffs and grabs a chair to place next to you for him to sit in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slip the headphones on and click on the continue button. You go through the nights easily, getting jumpscared only once. You look over at Tommy when you finish to see that he had his jaw wide open in shock. “What?” You ask. Tommy looks over at the chat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should have Y/N do the rest of my FNAF sub goals.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>